Eobard Thawne
Professor Eobard Thawne (born c. 2524-May 19, 2381) was a male meta-human speedster from the 26th century, a descendant of Eddie Thawne, a time criminal, and the archenemy of Barry Allen/The Flash as well as an enemy of the Legends. Obsessed with the 24th century's Flash, Eobard recreated the accident that gave the Flash his powers and became a speedster himself. But after his very first travel back in time, Eobard learned that he was destined to become the Flash's archenemy and grew to despise the hero, attempting to prove his superiority as the Reverse-Flash and therefore became the opposite of the Flash. Since then, the two speedsters battled one another for many years, but neither of them were strong or fast enough to defeat each other. After learning the Flash's secret identity, Eobard traveled back in time to kill Barry as a child in an attempt to erase him from existence but he was thwarted when the Flash brought his younger self to safety. An enraged Eobard then killed Nora Allen and framed Henry Allen for the crime instead. However, Eobard lost his connection to the Speed Force, becoming trapped in the 24th century. Realizing Barry was the only way to return to his time, Eobard forged a life for himself as Dr. Harrison Wells, the director of S.T.A.R. Labs, and pushed through for the creation of a particle accelerator to ensure that Barry would become the Flash. This also caused the existence of countless other meta-humans. Posing as Wells, Eobard mentored the Flash to increase his speed so that Eobard could use the hero's connection to the Speed Force to return to his own time. He was seemingly erased from existence after Eddie killed himself. However, time remnants of Eobard were preserved throughout history by the Speed Force, including one who encountered Barry for the first time despite being in the new timeline where he never existed. One year after his non-existence, Barry prevented Eobard from murdering Nora, creating Flashpoint and held him captive for months. After realizing his mistake, Barry released Eobard, allowing him to kill Nora. As a result of being pulled out of the timeline, Eobard was spared from his fate and continues to exist as a time remnant, while his original actions remain intact. Due to his nullified state of existence being an aberration, he is hunted by a Speed Force enforcer, forcing him to seek out the Spear of Destiny in order to restore his natural existence. Unable to find the spear and outrun the enforcer at the same time, Eobard formed the Legion of Doom with Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn, promising to alter their destinies as well. Eobard recruits a past version of Leonard Snart, and a reluctant Mick Rory joins up with the Legion as well. Rory hands over the Spear of Destiny to the Legion, which they use to rewrite reality to their whims. Despite initially succeeding his plan was foiled by Sara Lance/White Canary who traveled back in time and de-powered the spear. As Eobard tried to kill her in retaliation he was killed by the Speed Force enforcer and his non-existence resumed, restoring the timeline. Personality |-|Younger years= In his first encounter with the Flash, Eobard was petty, somewhat short tempered and unstable. When Barry found out Eobard's hatred was because he couldn't be just like the Flash, Barry expressed disgust, causing Eobard to snap, yelling that he's "become better than" the Flash, arrogantly stating he's the one person Barry can't stop. This trait can be further seen in his murder of Nora Allen after Barry's younger-self is saved from danger (though he reasoned that he did that to try and ward off Barry from becoming the Flash). Though polite, Eobard is also shown to be rather arrogant, self-righteous, overconfident, somewhat cruel and sadistic. During his first encounter with the Flash, these traits were evident, Eobard believing the Flash couldn't keep up with him. Despite his superior speed, the Flash outsmarted Eobard, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Upon meeting Cisco for the first time, Eobard was impressed by Cisco's powers, even curious, maintaining politeness for the most part. However, he still smirked with sarcasm when Cisco taunted him of his imprisonment. Eobard is also shown to take great joy in mocking his enemies for the fall-out of their own actions, demonstrated when Harry Wells came to free him and send him back to his own time so as to repair the damage to the timeline. Another notable personality trait is his deep and insatiable hatred for the Flash. Eobard admitted that he used to be a huge fan of the Flash, going as far as to find out how his hero came to be and how to become like the man, even succeeding in gaining super-speed himself. But realizing that he was fated to be his idol's greatest enemy caused him to go insane with hatred and rage, to the point he was determined to erase the Flash from existence, even going as far as to kill Barry as a child and killing Nora when he failed to do that, partly out of rage but partly out of his strong desire to ward Barry off from becoming the Flash. Eobard tends to justify his murders by stating that all those whom he had killed had already been dead for centuries from his perspective. In particular, he has used this rationale to justify his murders of Nora and Tess Morgan. In reality, Eobard couldn't care less about his victims, seeing how he killed them out of convenience, despite those acts harming the timeline. According to an older Eobard, he once felt rage every time he looked upon the Flash, a hate shared by his adversary. |-|As Harrison Wells= ]] Under his Harrison Wells façade, Eobard is a scientific genius responsible for numerous achievements in the scientific field and had a large sense of respect from the scientific community, as was the very genius behind the particle accelerator's existence. After finally being able to orchestrate the accident behind Barry Allen's powers, Eobard was presented with Barry, helpless, lying in a coma, so easy to kill. While observing Barry's coma, his anger at the Flash became evident, when he began vibrating his hand threateningly as his voice slowly became a furious hiss. However, despite Barry lying beside him completely helpless, Eobard refrained from killing Barry, knowing that the Flash was needed for him, if the time traveler ever wanted to return home, but still claimed that "nothing was forgiven", vowing that he still wished to kill Barry as soon as it was possible. Whether Eobard changed his mind later on is unknown. Eobard was a character of dual-identities towards his team and himself as he openly appears caring and compassionate, guiding Barry's journey of becoming the Flash, but had been shown to be willing to kill to ensure Barry's safety, and willing to sacrifice the meta-human prisoners to ensure this protection. Eobard was also willing to sacrifice other people as he activated the particle accelerator after being warned of its possible malfunction at the risk of the city, all to ensure Barry would be struck by the lightning bolt to turn into the Flash. Though seemingly caring and compassionate towards Team Flash, he also did appear somewhat tortured, a combination of "losing" his "wife" Tess and the number of people killed because of his accelerator. He is shown to be a very secretive man, as not neither Cisco Ramon nor Caitlin Snow had ever visited his house, and had either killed or manipulated people to their deaths. He did, however, seem to care about Barry's life, as he nearly gave up his own secret to rush to Barry when he chose to take a missile head on, instead of running from it. He was also willing to confront Blackout, in a bid to divert from attacking Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, and spurring the return of Barry's powers. He also protected Grodd from being tortured by Wade Eiling's inhumane experiments. Despite at first being tempted to kill Firestorm, Eobard decided to help separate into two people again. This can be either from the fact that killing Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein would cost Eobard the trust and respect of Barry, Cisco and Caitlin or the fact he genuinely had a change of heart. Eobard is a man of sophistication, it's unknown if he was raised in this manner of upbringing, or if it was another thing he had picked up from Harrison, in any case he is a man of the finer things in life, such as his own private collection of scotch, showing an interest in classical orchestra and was able to fluently speak in Latin, a trait he shared with his former protege Hartley Rathaway. When his real personality is shown to Team Flash, after abandoning his Wells identity during his time under that persona, Eobard stated that everything he's done has made his own team's lives better, despite the fact that he had been selfishly using Barry to get back to his own time, and both Cisco and Caitlin were pariahs from the particle accelerator incident. This shows, even after 15 years hiding behind a different identity, he remains a self-righteous sociopath that tries to justify his immoral actions. Eobard remains somewhat sadistic and unstable, shown by his numerous threats to Iris West and the rest of Barry's loved ones whenever his plans start to fail, attempting to kill seemingly on a whim. He also continues to take great joy in mocking his enemies for their vain attempts to stop him and not understanding his plans, demonstrated when Team Flash thought Hannibal Bates was him. Though he continues to justify his murders by stating that all those whom he had killed had already been dead for centuries from his perspective, shown with his killing of Cisco, he expressed a bit of remorse for some of these murders, though it wasn't enough to dissuade him from returning to his time by any means necessary. In addition to taking on Harrison's complete genetic makeup and physical appearance, Eobard also ended up taking on some of his victim's personality traits, particularly the love for Tess as Eobard admitted. This love supposedly affected him to the point that he even admitted to feel like he would burst into tears when thinking of Tess and the fact that he was Tess' killer. Also Joe West rationalized the reason Eobard was willing to go so far to return to his home and time, even committing acts of murder, identity theft and espionage, was because he deeply loved the people and life he had back home - a love not unlike what Joe had for his children, namely Barry and Iris. Due to hiding behind his Wells identity, adapting and evolving every situation to better suit his agenda under his disguise and being Wells himself for fourteen years, Eobard has become even more skilled at plotting and manipulating since he time-travelled, coming close to believing his own lies. But he is not flawless in his deceptions and though he is able to fool those who know him to an extent, Tina McGee, who were said to have been "thick as thieves" as the real Harrison's close friend, could detect that he became a "different person" ever since Tess's death. He presents himself as a kind, humbled benefactor, even that is extensive to what situation better suits his multi-layered personality and he is more than capable of acting ruthlessly pragmatic to one which requires such behaviour, even in front of Barry, Cisco and Caitlin at times. Up until his true nature was revealed, he rarely killed directly but preferred to silently bend others and systematically destroy any threats to his designs or life using his vast intelligence. In moments of desperation or with no foreseeable alternative than violence, he would have no problems with threatening or straight-up murder. As long as none of his "friends" knew his secret, he treated them like they were his own children. Before Barry changed the timeline, Eobard wanted to keep Cisco from finding out most of all because he wanted to avoid killing Cisco if necessary. But when Eobard found out he killed Cisco in that alternate timeline, he stated he didn't care nor was he sorry for it because he was certain he had a good reason for doing so. Even though Eobard hated the Flash and was originally sorely tempted to kill Barry from 2380-2381 too, seeing his protégé as little more than a means to an end looking upon with little hate. However, he grew to care for Barry, having looked after and raised as a student and in some ways, even as a son. When exposed as the Reverse-Flash and trapped in the Pipeline, Eobard even stated that he could understand and empathize with the paternal love that Joe and Henry Allen had for Barry. Though Barry was initially disgusted by Eobard's words and wanted nothing to do with them, Barry later admitted Eobard may have been genuine. In spite of this, Eobard's hatred for Barry seemingly resurfaced when Barry reneged on their deal, which included Barry going back in time to save Nora and Eobard returning to his home in the future - this was evident when Eobard violently pummeled Barry just before vowing to kill not only the Flash, but Barry's friends and Henry too. Although he seemingly calmed down shortly before fading from existence, he still used his last seconds to mock Barry about how his nemesis would get on and survive without him there to control. In his will, though Eobard stated that Barry would never truly be happy, implying that his hatred for Barry may never have completely died, he also acknowledged that the two of them were never truly enemies and that it was not he who Barry truly hated, and that as a favor, he was going to give what Barry wanted: a confession to his guilt in Nora's murder, which would free the unjustly accused Henry from prison - and allowing Barry to inherit S.T.A.R Labs officially, but only after watching the video first. This final, posthumuous act shows that in spite of all his villainous traits, Eobard does have honor in him, and in spite of his very complicated feelings about the Flash, which still included resentment and a desire to be on top of Flash even in death, showed that he on a certain level genuinely cared about Barry's well-being. Eobard was also very laid-back about what happens to him, though this usually happened when he believed that his plan will not be affected. Even when confronted with the combined forces of the Flash, the Arrow and Firestorm, Eobard showed absolutely no signs of fear or concern and instead smirked, remarking "this would be fun". It is probable that Eobard was holding back the entire time and was planning on being thrown into the pipeline anyway, so he could gain S.T.A.R. Labs' full cooperation with helping him return to his time. Eobard's calm, laid-back attitude to dangerous situations against his own life actually hid decades of pent-up rage and hatred. After discovering the only way to return to his timeline was to create the Flash, a man who he felt pure loathing for in its entirety, he found the situation almost laughably ironic claiming it was fate's way to spite him one last time as the only reason he traveled through time was with the sole purpose of killing his so-hated archenemy and with these plans in array, it would contribute to Eobard's already vast anger, causing him to snap out on Barry and threaten to kill the whole of Team Flash and Henry. Suffice it to say, Eobard as Wells had an extremely complex psychological makeup, with an adaptable and malleable nature. He ranged from being a self-focused and egotistical sociopath of the highest order, to a truly compassionate and honorable man in his later years, albeit with a very twisted sense of honor. Overall, he was a very morally gray man, much less the monster that many people tend to see him as, and had shown himself as a very tortured man, cursed to fight his own hero and become his enemy. Ultimately, his motivation for all the good and evil he has done throughout fifteen years was claimed to be a return to his old life as Eobard Thawne in the 26th century, to leave the "barbaric" 24th century and come back to the people he cared about. Since it was all for naught, with Eddie Thawne erasing the lives of the Thawne family that was supposed to come after him, this burden of reuniting Eobard with his century fell onto the next version of Eobard, one that survived erasure by reversing Flashpoint. |-|Post-Flashpoint= Trapped and imprisoned in an alternate timeline version of 2389 (which Eobard dubbed "Flashpoint") by Barry Allen, Eobard has shown contempt and ridicule toward his heroic counterpart. His hypocrisy came through as he called Barry out for being "the villain", despite Barry only changing the part of timeline that was wronged by Eobard's time travel in the first place, when ironically, his future self as Wells was gonna let him save his mom as part of his endgame. Eobard's more twisted and demented demeanor was turned directly against Barry, with him stating he would take great pleasure tormenting his nemesis, for the timeline to be "restored", despite the "true timeline" also being a product of Eobard's machinations. Eobard's hypocritical nature showed itself further in his attempt to erase Rex Tyler from timeline, which altered Rex's encounter with the Legends in 2389. Despite blaming Barry, Eobard implied that he clashed with Rex in multiple variations of the timeline, yet did not care for the damage to time that killing Rex preemptively would cause. After traveling through the Speed Force to 2389, Eobard somehow gained memories of the life his other self lived through in the new timeline, shaped by him masquerading as Harrison Wells since the year 2000. Eobard would claim to have fond memories of his work alongside Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, commenting that he did not see himself as an absolute monster, especially in comparison with monsters he has witnessed throughout centuries that he's seen through time travel. Unwilling to let anything stand in his way, Eobard would cause multiple historical aberrations for the Legends to clean up on his quest to find the Spear of Destiny, being so low on morals that he was ready to provide Nazi Germany with his meta-human biomolecular enhancer that could allow the Nazis to win the war, all just to get a part of the Askaran Amulet from Baron Krieger. Eobard has also shown a willingness to work with various terrorists, such as Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn, and had zero compunctions about helping Damien double-cross the Nazis in 1942, slaying them all with his own hands. Furthermore, according to Darhk, it was Eobard who had him be a part of Adolf Hitler's plan to nuke New York City in the first place, for no discernible reason other than the possibility of gaining an artifact from Hitler. Armed with the knowledge of the future(s), Eobard would show great pride and cockiness, creating an aura of the all-knowing mastermind around himself. He's shown it both to his enemies, implying to Martin Stein that a version of him knew the Professor, and to his allies, goading his "partner" Damien Darhk for more than forty years before finally revealing the possibility to change Damien's unlucky fate, and acting condescending towards Malcolm Merlyn, amused at Malcolm knowing the Askaran Amulet's lore, despite him seeming like nothing but a "pretty face" to Eobard. However, he would also show himself eager to tell the others of his knowledge of history and myths, detailing how the Amulet would help his allies find the Spear of Destiny. Despite his facade of superiority, Eobard was not without fears of his own, shown when he was pursued by the demonic enforcer of the Speed Force once known as Hunter Zolomon, now described by Eobard to be a beast worse than even the Time Wraiths. He was shown to be in true terror of the beast when describing it and when he took part in attempting to bait Zolomon into a trap. Eobard would often toy with his enemies, the Legends in particular, showing them how easy it would be for Eobard at his full power to slaughter them all. He directly threatened to kill Jefferson Jackson, but was stopped by Ray Palmer. For one reason or the other, Eobard seemingly tries to keep the Legends alive deliberately, in particular since he modified his appearance-stealing cord to allow its victims, such as Martin Stein, to stay alive, a courtesy that he would not show to the innocent Harrison Wells. He'd even show mercy to the rebelling Legends and Legion members in the new reality that the Legion created, though not out of sympathy, as he claimed. According to Eobard, with him showing how easily he could defeat them all, a fitting punishment would be them staying powerless in a timeline that they tried to change, but only for the worst. Proud of his decision, Eobard told the mutineers to "remember this mercy". Eobard has also shown a more contemplative, philosophical side. When he taunted Barry and was met with another declaration of hate from Barry, Eobard replied that he, too, hates the Flash, and yet sometimes he wonders just which one of them is in the right, implying some hidden reasons for him to hate Barry that are much more grievous than those claimed by his younger self. However, despite his previous actions that would inhibit a remorseless sociopath, Thawne's time remnant would showed a degree of humanity. With the knowledge of his ancestry and own mortality, Thawne never wanted to become the fastest or better but simply so he could continue living which he attempts to sympathise with Raymond while they were stranded on the moon together. He even acknowledges that it is understandable for him to be thought of as a monster by somebody like Raymond but he counters that he is not, having previously met history's worst monsters. When he did rewrite reality, Thawne successfully converted global warming and the extinction of the polar ice caps. However, he most likely did this to test the Spear of Destiny's power or so he could be praised by the rewritten inhabitants of the world as fuel for his ego rather than actual care. Powers and abilities Powers * Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology: Replicating the circumstances that created The Flash's powers, Eobard Thawne gained access to the Speed Force, albeit his connection is actually the opposite in nature compared to the Flash's. Thus, his physiology has been greatly augmented to beyond peak human performance, letting him handle extreme physical exertion and performance. His powers as the Reverse-Flash make him arguably one of the most powerful known, with only the Flash capable of rivaling him. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Eobard's body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. His wounds from being attacked by the "Man In Yellow" were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. After being viciously pummeled by the Flash in 2389 he was able to recover as if he had never been hurt. **'Accelerated perception:' Eobard's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities. He can take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Eobard to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. When Barry was running at mach 2, Eobard was able to follow his movements with ease, and does this again when Barry travels to the past under his guidance. **'Bodily vibration/Intangibility:' Eobard has the ability to vibrate any part of his body at different frequencies on command, with varying effects. When done, this is seen as a haze that normal people can't perceive clearly. It can also garble his voice with a deep growl to disguise it. He can also seamlessly phase his arm through a person, killing them instantly without outwardly damaging them. As Cisco Ramon remembered his death at Eobard's hands despite it being erased from time, he described Eobard as having crushed his heart with his fist. By vibrating the cells in his body, Eobard can pass through people or objects unharmed. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. By vibrating rapidly, Eobard was able to reverse the effects of the modified appearance-stealing cord. **'Electrokinesis:' As a speedster, Eobard can produce powerful red electricity from his body. The intensity of his lighting is so great that the moment he arrived at the stadium for Barry's first fight with him, the electrical lights and video screens around it started glitching and flashing. Eobard is also capable of making his eyes glow bright red, which most likely is another effect of his electrokinesis. **'Enhanced strength:' Reverse-Flash has displayed a degree of enhanced strength. From a stationary position, he was able to throw The Flash into S.T.A.R Labs' sign several yards away with one arm. As means of intimidation and/or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck from behind while protecting Damien Darhk in 1987. **'Superhuman agility:' Eobard possesses inhuman bodily coordination, balance, equilibrium and dexterity. He is able to change direction immediately, thus allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. **'Superhuman durability:' Eobard's durability is well-above that of human, able to endure attacks and exertions much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. He was also hardly fazed after falling from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs to land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Superhuman reflexes:' Eobard's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman speed:' Eobard is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 2.2, easily outpacing Barry Allen's limit during 2380-2381. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. Barry said that he's so fast that he could kill everyone in the SCIS precinct in seconds. Barry even described Thawne as, "somebody that even I can't keep up with." His tremendous speed was later revealed to be greatly influenced by tachyon particles in his body. As revealed by Caitlin Snow, like Zoom, this allows Eobard to with each stride his feet spend less time on the ground, thus propelling him forward much faster. He is later shown to be able to effortlessly beat the Legends and then too slow to react to the Speed Force enforcer before being killed. ***'Aerokinesis:' Using his speed, Eobard can generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create fierce waves and vacuums of air by shaking a body part very fast. His speed vacuum is very powerful, as he was able to blow Firestorm blocks away by rotating just one hand. ***'Speed mirages:' By using his speed to bounce back and forth so quickly, Eobard can create after-images with his speed, making it appear like he's in two places at once. This image is so realistic, human mind can't perceive the difference. ***'Superhuman momentum:' The Reverse-Flash can generate an inhuman amount of physical force from any part of his body, especially while using super speed. This allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease, commonly to restrain opponent at super speed and pinning them down with little effort, as well as to kill his opponents through high-speed collision. Using this through his fists, even The Flash was quickly pummeled to the point Flash was unable to fight back despite healing powers. When he faced his Hunter in 2425, Eobard punched it with enough force to send the creature flying through several rooms before slamming against the far wall. He could also punch clean through people, as he did do impale Mason Bridge on his arm and even to punch through his chest-piece of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit to tear out Ray Palmer's heart from his chest. ***'Time travel/Chronokinesis: '''Using the Speed Force, speedsters such as the Reverse-Flash are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. Eobard is able to freely travel throughout time. Because of his connection to the Speed Force and his previous travels through time, it has essentially acted as a bunker for him, allowed Eobard to continue existing as a time remnant despite his ancestor Eddie Thawne killing himself. ****'Time remnant construct:' By shifting momentarily back in time, Eobard is able to "create" a time remnant. As each Eobard is as real as the other, it allows Eobard to overwhelm his enemies with multiple copies of himself. **'Superhuman stamina:' Eobard's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. Abilities *'Expert computer hacker:' Eobard's shown to be a skilled computer hacker, being able to hack into the signals of multiple shuttles in order to destroy Hartley's weapons. *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Master tactician/Manipulator/Leader:' Eobard was considered a genius in the more advanced era of the late 26th century which makes him potentially more intelligent than most if not all individual of the early 24th century. He has a superb knowledge of meta-human biochemistry and molecular structure, creating a biomolecular enhancer. He has also shown in-depth knowledge and understanding of time-traveling like the Time Masters. With this, he was able to effectively evade any encounters with a Time Wraith and confidently travel back over 150 years to change the past with no fear of affecting his own future, as well as to give the Legends trouble balancing the timeline. Eobard is a great tactician, as evidenced by him coming up with plans to help Barry Allen defeat the meta-humans. He managed to for nearly a year to prevent Barry's team from figuring out that he is the Reverse-Flash. Eobard is a capable manipulator, he managed to manipulate Tony Woodward and Hannibal Bates into helping him. Eobard is a skilled business man, as evidenced by the crucial role he played in Team Flash and creating the particle accelerator. Eobard managed to run S.T.A.R. Labs very successfully for 10 years, until the particle accelerator explosion incident caused the company to shut down. He is also skill with contingency plans. Despite losing to The Flash, The Arrow, and Firestorm, set in place the necessary tools to force everyone to go back into the pipeline of S.T.A.R. Labs. *'Occult knowledge:' He also has knowledge relating to mystical artifacts. He knew that the Askaran Amulet was a Judeo-Christian artifact which acted like a compass for the Spear of Destiny as well as knew the Spear's divine capabilities. He even related some knowledge of the Fasces Axe which Damien Darhk was purchasing. *'Master engineer:' Eobard has shown to be very proficient in the art of engineering, being able to recreate the tachyon device into a Quantum splicer for Firestorm with Cisco, creating a ring which compresses and stores his suit, using futuristic technology to reactivate and modify the particle accelerator as well as creating his own Time Vault. Eobard also managed to modify the appearance-stealing cord to be nonlethal to the person whose appearance is being mimicked, however, it still caused the victim a great deal of pain, as this happened with Martin Stein. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Though suffering a beating at the hands of the Flash from 2389 in his first encounter with him, Eobard eventually became an expert hand-to-hand combatant, fighting on par with the Flash of the future. Whereas the novice Flash from 2380-2381 Flash relied primarily on speed to overwhelm slower opponents with random striking, the older Eobard was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He easily defeated the younger Flash from 2380-2381 in multiple fights. Even when his speed was temporarily deprived, he was shown to be able to temporarily hold his own against a master unarmed fighter like Oliver Queen. *'Speed Force expert:' Eobard is shown to have great intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He has many times helped and guided Barry to use it better. He knew it has powers to create vacuums, move seamlessly pass through any solid target and was able to direct Barry on how-to use the Speed Force to time travel. He also used it fluently in combat, much better than Barry initially was able to due to a greater experience. He's also revealed he knows about time remnants, when he went up against the Legends. Weaknesses *'Anti-speedster weapons:' The Legends have an arsenal of anti-speedster guns, invented by Eobard himself, which would allow the user to momentarily slow Eobard down. However, Eobard showed himself resistant to the weapon, restoring his powers after mere moments. *'Carbine:' Eobard's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build more momentum to get past it. *'Nanites:' When he was shot with a nanite arrow, Eobard lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Oliver Queen said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase the nanites out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Residual tachyon energy:' When Eobard is near a liquid, it floats in the air, giving a hint that he is present. This is caused by tachyons he is exposed to when working with them, helping him run faster. It can also be caused if Eobard has recently moved through time, as tachyons usually have this effect when around time traveling speedsters who have used this power or where temporal distortions have been, causing massive change in time and having marked the area to have tachyons. *'Time alterations:' While willing to make huge leaps through time and likewise meddle with events, Eobard still has a great respect and fear of time manipulation done recklessly. This is from fear of both undoing his own future and the existence of the Time Wraiths who act as guardians to the Speed Force's energy. Even more, now existing as a time remnant as his future self was erased from existence, Eobard is forced to constantly run, even through the timeline itself, to avoid getting killed by the relentlessly hunting of the Speed Force's ultimate enforcer, of which Eobard is utterly terrified of facing. *'Irregular levels of gravity:' Eobard is unable to access his speed while in space or on the moon. While Ray Palmer suggests this is because of the lack of gravity, Eobard is still unable to phase or vibrate himself while tied up on the moon, which does possess a gravitational force. However, this may simply be because of the differing gravitational forces of Earth and the moon, meaning that Eobard would be able to phase in that particular level of gravity. Also, he needed to manually restore his normal appearance with the appearance-stealing cord instead of vibrating on his own power. He can however still access his speed and phasing abilities to its fullest abilities when Earth-level gravity is artificially replicated (e.g. on the ''Waverider). *'Mortal wounds:' Despite his accelerated healing, he can still be killed is massive damage is done to vital organs like his heart or brain. This was seen when the Speed Force enforcer drove his hand through Eobard's chest and impaled his heart, killing Eobard and erasing him from existence as well. Former weaknesses *'Speed Force connection flux:' While originally having access to the Speed Force similar to Barry Allen, Eobard somehow severely damaged his connection to the Speed Force from having traveled back in time to kill Barry as a child. While later regaining his super speed and most of its related powers, he still lacked a proper connection to the Speed Force, rendering him unable to travel through time and stranded in the distant past. At the same time, his recovered speed was unstable, randomly working, and also appeared to effect his ability to work. To compensate somewhat, Eobard relied on the tachyon prototype to stabilize his powers for longer durations. However the version of Eobard that now exists after Flashpoint never experienced these damaging event and thus is able to use his powers to their fullest with ease. Equipment *'Earpieces:' On his suit's cowl, there are two lightning-bolt shaped earpieces, also similar to those on Barry Allen's Flash suit. *'Gideon:' Eobard uses Gideon, an advanced artificial intelligence created by Barry Allen, to aid him during his travels through time. *'Reverse-Flash ring:' Eobard owns a ring with a Reverse-Flash lightning-bolt symbol on it that can open secret rooms within S.T.A.R. Labs. He uses it to open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Reverse-Flash suit is draped over. Eobard is able to hold his entire costume in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. *'Reverse-Flash suit:' Eobard wears a protective suit while acting as the Reverse-Flash, to hide his identity from his victims. It is similar to the Flash's future suit, but only reversing the colors (red to yellow, white to black). *'Various future technologies:' Eobard has several devices and gadgets from his time at his disposal. Some have been displayed and their functions have been shown, though there are those that are still unknown. **'Appearance-stealing cord:' This device has two cords that are connected to two organisms, corroding one while transferring that one's genetics (especially phenotypes) to the other, allowing the survivor to physically resemble the other in every way. Eobard used this to physically become Harrison Wells but also gained his victim's memories and love for Tess Morgan. After Flashpoint, Eobard modified this device (or an identical one), which allowed it to be used without killing the person he uses it on. Due to this modification, Eobard is no longer trapped in that person's appearance, and can revert to his normal appearance whenever he chooses by vibrating his cells. Eobard used this modified this device on Martin Stein. **'Biomolecular enhancer:' Eobard gave this to the Nazis in 1942 as a bargaining chip to get something in return from Adolf Hitler. It was used to mutate Baron Krieger into der Übermensch. Ray Palmer modified Eobard's enhancer into a drug to cure Nate Heywood's hemophilia. As a result, Nate has received meta-human powers of his own as Steel. **'Watch:' Eobard has a futuristic watch which can indicate whenever the Speed Force enforcer is near. Former equipment *'Tachyon device:' After his connection to the Speed Force began fluctuating, he stole this device from Mercury Labs, using it with the intentions to get faster and stabilize his fluctuating Speed Force connection for longer durations. However, once the effects of this device could no longer help him, he converted it into a Quantum splicer for Firestorm. *'Wheelchair:' After the particle accelerator exploded, Eobard pretended he became paralyzed in his legs to hide his identity from the team. In addition, a device was stored on the underside of the wheelchair that was charging his super speed which Cisco Ramon eventually discovers. After his identity was revealed to Team Flash, Eobard abandoned this wheelchair which is currently in S.T.A.R. Labs. Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Speedsters Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Team Flash members